Tout n'était qu'une question d'habitude
by Enjoy
Summary: Lorsque quelqu'un vient à manquer ...


**Titre** : Tout n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

**Auteur** : Enjoy

**Situation au niveau de la série** : Aucune en particulière

**Spoilers **: Aucun

**Résumé **: Une absence peut parfois peser.

Have fun !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il l'évitait. C'était désormais une certitude pour elle, il l'évitait. Elle avait espéré qu'elle se trompait. Oui, à ce jour, elle avait tant aspiré à n'être confronté qu'à un de ces simples comportements sans états d'âme. Mais ses actes n'avaient rien de semblables à ceux auxquels elle avait l'habitude d'être confrontée. Elle avait beau se repasser chaque infime partie de leur relation si .... comment pouvait-elle la définir ? Si ... particulière, elle ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient tant vécu ensemble, elle avait tant subit son caractère si sarcastique depuis toute ces années. Que restait-il aujourd'hui de toutes ces heures passées à jouer au chat et à la souris ? A ce qu'elle avait pu observer ces derniers jours, très peu de choses. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était cela qu'elle ne supportait pas : elle ne savait pas. Elle qui le connaissait si bien, ne parvenait pas à crever cet abcès qui lui aurait permis de comprendre la raison de son mal-être. Et pourtant, elle voulait tant l'aider. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il semblait distrait, ne la regardait même plus lorsqu'elle passait près de lui, ne lui glissait plus ses remarques habituelles à propos de son décolleté plongeant. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'était le problème. Quelque part, même si elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, tout cela l'énervait beaucoup, car mis à part leurs différents, elle pensait être l'une de ses confidentes. Elle savait beaucoup de sa vie, était une des personnes qui en connaissait le plus, et même si elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas forcément ça, elle serait toujours là pour lui. Et puis, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en vouloir d'avoir claquer si violemment la porte suite à leur dernier différent en date ? Non, décidément, elle ne comprenait rien. C'était désormais sûr pour elle, elle ne se voilait plus la face : il fallait qu'ils parlent. Tant pis pour les conséquences, car quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment ainsi. Alors, quitte à mettre les choses au clair, autant jouer le tout pour le tout. C'en était décidé, elle ne reculerait pas, elle ne reculerait plus : elle irait parler à House. Elle devait s'adapter, comme à chaque fois : tout n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

Il était assit dans son bureau, massant rigoureusement sa cuisse pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Il avait mal, tellement mal, et la vicodine ne parvenait pas à elle seule à calmer son fardeau. Et tout cela à cause d'elle ... c'était de sa faute. Elle lui avait fait si mal en partant comme elle l'avait fait. Et pourant, il ne pensait pas que cela aurait pu arriver un jour, elle l'avait tant déçu. Mais au fond, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir : comment aurait-il pu à la vue du nombre d'années depuis lesquelles ils se connaissaient ? Il ne savait pas si il allait s'en remettre : il aurait tant aimé parler avec elle rien qu'une dernière fois, il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Lui en était sûr, elle s'en remettrait, car il la connaissait assez pour savoir que quelques soient les circonstances, elle rebondissait toujours, se remettait toujours de la plus difficile des situations. Ce qui quelque part le blessait, car malgré tous leurs bons moments passaient ensemble, il ne lui manquerait peut-être pas. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi ! Pas à lui : elle ne pouvait lui faire croire qu'elle passerait l'éponge sur leur relation, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être maître de sa vie, et pourtant c'est ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il était tant rempli d'incertitudes. Il doutait d'elle ! Comment pouvait-il ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il était sur qu'elle reviendrait, elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Il ne pouvait décidément pas accepter le fait de la perdre à tout jamais. Il devait à tout prix la récupérer, quoiqu'il lui en coûterait. Il ne s'avouera pas vaincu, quelque que soit le comportement de sa bien aimé ! Il avait déjà passé plusieurs journées à tenter de la retrouver, et il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin retombée dans ses bras. Mais en attendant de reprendre sa besogne, il devait aller en parler à quelqu'un, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il en éprouvait le besoin : tout n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

House fit comme à son habitude, une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de ce bon vieux Wilson. Ce qui comme à son habitude, lui fit faire un bond de 2m de sur sa chaise.

_ Hmm, si je te dis, frapper avant d'entrer, tu me réponds ?

_ C'est d'un inutile ! Et puis je sais que tu m'aimes trop pour me faire subir un tel supplice, dit-il en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

_ J'aime ta manière de tout dramatiser. Mais comme je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes beaucoup, je me suis dit que peut-être ...

_ Je pourrai aller voir la petite infirmière que tu reluquais tout à l'heure afin de lui poser une ou deux questions ... bonne idée Jimmy !

_ Oui bon, oublies. T'es venu pourquoi cette fois ci ?

_ Oh tu sais ! Le rituel : jacasser sur le nouveau tailleur de Cuddy qui ne met pas du tout son postérieur en valeur !

_ Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?

_ Parce que tu as peut-être eu l'occasion de lui enlever et de constater qu'en effet, ce tailleur n'était vraiment pas pour elle ?

_ House !

_ C'est ce qu'elle a crié ? Je savais qu'elle ne vivait que pour moi.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

Cuddy, qui comptait alors se rendre dans le bureau de l'oncologue, s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de House. Elle n'aimait pas faire ça, et pourtant, elle se pencha un peu et colla son oreille juste au coin de la porte. Pourquoi avait-elle la très nette impression d'utiliser les méthodes de House ?

_ Non pas spécialement. Mais je suis venu ici parce qu'elle me manque ...

_ Qui ?

_ Tu le fais exprès ou t'as encore reçu un appel de l'une de tes ex qui voulait te réclamer une plus grosse pension pour le gosse illégitime que tu lui as fait ? D'un autre coté, je la comprends, quitter un Jimmy pour en récupérer un autre, ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours ...

_ Mais ... je ... t'as pas une autre connerie du genre à me sortir ?

_ En me concentrant un peu, je suis sûr que ...

_ Tais toi House !

_ Maltraitance envers un infirme ! Je vais porter plainte !

_ Vas donc, j'aurai peut-être la paix pendant ce temps.

_ C'est pas gentil ça ! dit-il en lui jetant un regard apeuré et en adoptant une voix dramatique. Je suis tellement bon avec toi et voilà comment tu me remercies ! Oui bon ... pour en revenir à mon problème, t'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit au moins ?

_ Non, j'étais trop occupé à me demander quelle excuse j'allais trouver pour échapper à la conversation qui va suivre. Mais je ne trouve pas, je suis perdu !

_ C'est qu'il deviendrait comique en plus ! Non sérieusement ...

_ Non ? Parce que ça t'arrive d'être sérieux toi ?

_ Oui je sais que je suis exceptionnel, plus besoin de me le rappeler !_

_ Ton ego prend chaque jour une taille de plus en plus disproportionnée ...

_ Oui bon et pour mon problème ?

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

_ Que c'est bien toi qui a mis ce puissant somnifère dans mon verre la semaine dernière ...

_ Mais ... qu'est ce que ... non !

_ AH ! Je le savais ! Mais là n'est pas le problème. Je t'ai dit qu'elle me manquait. Elle me manque même terriblement.

_ Oh oui je sais House, ça doit surement être très dur ...

_ Hey ! Ne sois pas si moqueur, c'est mon rôle ça normalement, faut pas tout inverser !

_ Hmm

_ ... Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?

_ Non ! Tu comptes me demander ça tous les jours ?

_ Essaie de comprendre ! J'ai essayé mainte fois de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point je tenais à elle, même si elle ne doit certainement pas y porter une quelconque importance ... Et maintenant, que m'arrive t-il ? Je la perds !

_ T'es d'un pathétique ...

_ Merci, ça va beaucoup mieux tout à coup ! T'es d'un rassurant, ça fait peur à voir.

_ Et bien, vas la chercher ! Ça me fera des vacances ...

_ Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ?

C'était trop. Elle en avait assez entendu ... C'était donc ça ... Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il donc rien lui dire ? Elle oublia l'objet de sa visite et se dirigea à pas de course vers son bureau. Elle s'assit à son bureau, et commença à réfléchir ... Elle avait bien entendu : il était attaché à elle. Car même si son nom n'avait pas été mentionné, elle ne voyait pas une autre personne qu'elle qui aurait pu être concernée par ces quelques paroles ... si étonnantes qu'elles puissent être venant de House soit dit en passant. Elle se repassa la conversation en tête, ne sachant que faire. Elle savait que si il ne s'agissait que d'une personne quelconque, elle aurait immédiatement pensé "Mais si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi n'est il pas tout simplement venu me le dire ?" N'était-ce qu'une question d'habitude ? Mais là, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était House, et elle comprenait parfaitement sa position. Peut-être était-ce elle qui devait faire le premier pas. Quoique, elle n'en était pas sûre ... Mais lui, le ferait-il ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais une seule retînt réellement son intention : était-elle prête pour ça ? Car ne nous voilons pas la face : House est et restera toujours House. Elle ne lui a jamais, et ne lui demandera jamais de changer : cela n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions. Elle l'aimait comme il était, et ce même si son comportement venait très souvent à l'agacer : c'était comme ça, voilà tout. Non, elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi, et malgré ses doutes, elle irait lui parler, lui faire part de ses incertitudes, de ses ressentiments. Peut-être s'ouvrira t-il alors à elle et lui permettra t-il d'y voir un peu plus clair. Même si rien n'était décidé, tout allait peut-être se jouer sur ce qui allait suivre.

House sorti du bureau de son oncologue préféré, après cette conversation ... utile et mouvementée. Comme d'habitude se dit-il. Et pourtant, il était toujours si bouleversé par cette très grande perte. Mais il ne baisserait pas les bras, il parviendrait à arriver à ses fins. Comme d'habitude se dit-il une nouvelle fois. Tout n'était-il qu'une question d'habitude chez lui ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'on lui avait prit une des choses qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce sa faute ... enfin pas entièrement non plus, c'était la sienne aussi ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais été dans un tel état, cela ne lui ressemblait pas après tout. Elle devait vraiment lui manquer beaucoup pour qu'il en soit arrivé à un tel état de conscience. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ai même une once de culpabilité ? Peut-être, à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas ... A cause d'elle, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Non mais c'était le comble ça ! Mais pourquoi s'emportait-il ainsi ? Tous ces comportements de lui ressemblaient pas, et pourtant il se trouvait dans cet état second depuis que cet événement avait eu lieu. Il espérait vraiment que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ah, elle l'aurait compris et soulagé de sa douleur, mais elle n'était pas là. Pourtant, il savait, il le sentait : elle n'était pas loin et à cette heure, il aurait vraiment tant aimé qu'elle soit près de lui. Il aurait ainsi pu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser tendrement, passionnant, comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire. Il le savait, il l'aurait surprise. Mais en attendant, elle n'était toujours pas là ... Il retourna dans son bureau, apeuré : il avait besoin de se détendre.

Cuddy prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea avec force vers le bureau de House. Elle allait enfin l'affronter, en face, et aucune carapace ne pourrait alors le protéger, il serait obligé de se dévoiler, s'en était décidé. Elle poussa la porte avec fracas, comme il savait si bien le faire et le découvrit avec stupeur, allongé par terre, le casque sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés, à écouter sa musique. Pourquoi était-elle surprise en fait, elle était habituée. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et lui arracha son casque en criant :

_ Il faut qu'on parle House !

A son tour de faire un bond de 2m sur place : elle était folle de lui faire peur ainsi. Il se rappela alors ce que devait ressentir Wilson à chaque fois qu'il débarquait dans son bureau, ce qui lui arracha un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Que me vaut ce sourire moqueur ? Mon chemisier serait-il encore trop déboutonné à votre goût ?

Oui, ses remarques lui avaient manqué, alors oui elle lui tendait une perche, qui a son grand désespoir, il n'attrapa pas.

_ Hmm ... non rien.

_ Vous m'exaspérez House ...

_ Boarf, pour une fois que j'ai rien fait !

_ Justement ... Bon comme je viens de vous le dire, il faut ...

_ Qu'on parle, je sais ... Je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis maintenant un bout de temps ...

Ça y est, ils y étaient, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer ...

_ Alors voilà ...

Elle se prépara, attendrit son regard.

_ Ce que j'ai à vous dire est tellement intense que je ne trouve pas mes mots ...

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris : ces paroles venant de lui ... Puis elle détourna le regard, peut-être un peu bouleversée.

_ Bon alors voilà, vous devez savoir ...

Elle reporta toute son intention sur lui.

_ Que ...

Leurs yeux s'éclaircirent.

_ J'ai perdu ma balle ...

Elle le regarda d'un air stupéfié. Se foutait-il d'elle ? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la stoppa en reprenant.

_ Quoi c'est tout ? Je vous annonce, que j'ai perdu ma fidèle balle, qui m'aide tant dans mes diagnostics, et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?!?!

_ Vous êtes vraiment très con House.

Et elle quitta son bureau. Il n'y comprenait décidément rien. Elle n'était pas surprise : tout n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

**The end**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Et voici donc ma toute première fic. Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Votre avis m'intéresse, car sinon, je ne posterai bien évidemment pas. J'écrirai peut-être une nouvelle fic prochainement, une one shot très probablement : je me lancerai dans les récits plus longs plus tard.


End file.
